Bruce Banner/sheet
Skills Bruce Banner Polymath: Bruce Banner is the foremost expert on gamma radiation, and this expertise extends to other aspects of nuclear physics, and even into chemistry and biology. While not the lead in his field for the latter two, Banner is still capable and can fill in for emergency team medicine if needed. Technology Expert: Banner has been able to utilize his knowledge of physics and chemistry and has acquired other knowledge for building weapons from the military and from working with Tony Stark that he is able to build whatever is needed and is very capable with computers. Meditation Mastery: A skill that Bruce has developed over time to rein in his extreme emotions. He regulates his breathing and can prevent sudden rushes of adrenaline, thus preventing the Other Guy from showing up uninvited. The Other Guy Smashing: The Other Guy, known to everyone else as the Hulk, is really good at breaking things. With nearly limitless strength given the right agitation, he is capable of smashing his way through problems. Intimidation: He's the Hulk, what's not intimidating about being a huge green monster? Powers and Abilities All powers are for while in Hulk Form Superhuman Physiology (Strength, Speed, Endurance, and Durability): The Hulk is powered by his own rage. His strength is unrivaled on his side of the Merge and it can only keep growing if he is continued to be enraged. His endurance lasts as long as his anger and he is nigh indestructable. His speed only comes with the caveat that since his mass is so great at certain speeds he simply destroys whatever he is running on, so he has to resort to jumping, which can include great distances and heights. Invulnerability: The Hulk is probably one of the most resilient beings on Earth, his skin resisting bullets and even medium arms fire. Depending on his rage, it is nearly impossible to stop the Hulk with anything short of a nuclear weapon. Survivability: The Hulk goes wherever the Hulk wants. If it requires him to be underwater, he holds his breath and relies on an internal air bladder to breathe. He can survive in elemental extremes with minimal difficulty. He can even survive in space without a suit. Healing Factor: Whatever damage the Hulk takes, he quickly restores it, and it probably will just make him angrier, making all of his powers even more effective, including his healing. Specials Genius Level Intellect: Banner is one of the eight greatest minds on Earth. His knowledge of nuclear physics, especially gamma radiation, means he has a nearly encyclopedic knowledge on related topics and is even capable of basic medical care, though he usually defers to real doctors if they are present. Slowed Aging: The Hulk can live for a longer time than most people and this has impacted Bruce Banner's lifespan as well, increasing his lifespan and slowing his aging. Iron Will: Keeping the Hulk in check is something that has taken practice, a lot of practice. Through experience and meditation, Bruce has been able to keep a check on the Other Guy, though even he has limits. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Bannertech: Bruce Banner is a foremost expert in gamma radiation and is well-versed in related fields. This knowledge has allowed him to develop new technology, such as a gamma radiation detector, a force field, and a stun gun that can trick the body into thinking it is having a stroke. Avengers: Banner is a founding member of the Avengers and thus has access to the technology and resources that can be provided, including a laboratory and access to the greatest minds on Earth. Flaws and Drawbacks Loner: Banner has fears of what the Other Guy can do, and thus tries to keep to himself when he can, so that if things go badly it hurts the fewest number of people. Anger Management: Banner has problems with controlling his anger from time to time. This is why he has taken up meditation and other forms of anger control so that he can decide when the Other Guy gets to show up. This can still be foiled by surprises. Self-loathing: Banner used to hate the Other Guy, but has come to a begrudging acceptance of him. He still hates what the Other Guy did to New York and other atrocities, but he has no choice but to live with this internal demon. He fears he will be known only for the Hulk than for being Bruce Banner. Relationships Betty: Banner's wife and the love of his life. They met while Banner was working on the Gamma Bomb project for her father. There was a sizable gap in time between him disappearing after the accident and their reunion, but Banner still carried a torch for her. He even quit being the Hulk for her for a little while. They have had some rough patches, mostly due to the Hulk being a menace and how much control he has over the Hulk, he sincerely loves her and would do anything for her. Thaddeus Ross: Banners' father-in-law. The two of them never really got along, ever. When Banner was employed by the Department of Defense, he caught the attention of Ross' daughter. This irritated Ross because he intended on setting Betty up with a well-respected officer, not a nerd with a clipboard. He would have been happy when Banner left, except for the Hulk-sized destruction on the base and not completing the bomb project. Now that Ross is the Red Hulk, the two are now on equal power levels, but it is not pretty and the two may now be family, but do not expect them to get along at family gatherings, if they both even show up. Jen Walters: Bruce kind of blames himself whenever Jen's powers cause a problem for her or others since it is his fault she has them due to the blood transfusion. Bruce's little cousin is important to him, almost like a sister. There is some empathy he has for her the two share a powerset and face similar problems because of it. Tony Stark: Tony and Bruce get along really well, mostly because there is science to be done. In all seriousness, this is a common interest that the two work together on and are a capable team. They can be often seen in the lab working on various projects, many times alongside Pym. Hank Pym: Another fellow scientist, and like Stark, Banner appreciates and enjoys working with the doctor. He can also be found working with Banner on projects in their respective fields. With Tony the three of them are often so focused on their projects that they can spend a good deal of time in the lab and not realize that it is the wee hours of the morning. Janet van Dyne: Bruce works fairly well with Janet, even if they are opposites, with Bruce being fairly withdrawn compared to the others. Steve Rogers: While Cap and Bruce may not be the best of friends, Bruce gets along well enough with him. Thor: Thor is a pretty nice guy, even with the archaic speech. His alter ego is also interested in science. Rick Jones: The guy Banner saved in the Gamma Bomb accident. Banner has kept in touch, curious to see what Rick has been up to since the accident, especially curious to see how his changes are both similar and different to his own. Loki: Jerk. He tried to have Bruce kill Thor and helped harm Bruce's public image even worse. Characters with Rels Set Janet van Dyne: Janet works pretty well with Bruce. She has experience in dealing with withdrawn genius types, so Janet doesn't seem to mind Bruce's quiet demeanor. James Howlett: The Hulk was the first opponent "Wolverine" encountered upon first taking on a costumed identity. Truth be told, The Hulk won that round on a technicality and with some outside interference by a Wendigo. Ever since then, about 90 percent of the times they end up in the same place at the same time, a fight breaks out. Which still doesn't usually end too well for Logan, but there it is. Oddly enough, Logan has no problems with Bruce Banner at all. It's just the big green guy that seems to rub him the wrong way (and the feeling is mutual). Perhaps it's simply the fight-or-flight response of an animal faced by a threatening creature, but whatever the reason, it's rare to see the Hulk and Wolverine getting along for any length of time. On the rare occasion it DOES happen though...feel very sorry for whoever's on the receiving end. Staff Notes Bruce Banner has a Shared Soul with Jeremy Stone of Earth-24. Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets